


knife

by 5DX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5DX/pseuds/5DX
Summary: Harry becomes the new DADA teacher, Teddy has conflicting emotions about it.





	knife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hogwarts House Challenges forum, for the Staff Room challenge and using the 'knife' prompt from the Drabble Club.

When Harry had first told him that he'd be teaching DADA at Hogwarts for the year, Teddy had been ecstatic; but soon the joy had been dimmed by the realization that it would mean sharing his godfather with a castle full of people.

It took some time to find a solution, but when at the end of a lesson one of his classmates approached  _professor Potter_  asking for private lessons, Teddy, overwhelmed by rage and jealousy, had a sudden realization. To avoid sharing Harry with so many people, all he had to do was get rid of them.

The first to go had been that classmate, who was now lying deep in the Forbidden Forest, a knife left buried deep in her heart. Teddy felt some sort of peace in the chaos that followed the girl's disappearance, knowing that Harry was now a little more his.

But it didn't last long, because soon there has been more people trying to get close to Harry; other classmates, students from other Houses, even teachers. He could try to get rid of them all, but it was starting to feel like an inefficient method. After some thinking, Teddy realized he had been going at it the wrong way.

"You're only mine, now," whispered Teddy as he cleaned the blood from Harry's lifeless body.


End file.
